Conversations
by PUCKABRINALOVER
Summary: Daphne Grimm has always been a sweet, loving girl. There is an old man who sits on the bench each day staring off into space smiling. No one talks to him but he has a lot to say. So Daphne being Daphne makes it her goal to have a conversation with him. This is my first fanfic. It's going to be a one-shot. This happens in between the ending of the ninth book and the first epilogue.


**Hi I'm PUCKABRINALOVER this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! It's a one shot. It was originally for Stargirl FanFiction then the Penderwick Series FanFiction but now it's here! Enjoy!**

Conversations

Alone an old man sits on a bench outside everyday. He stares off into space deep in thought. He smiles to himself once in a while probably reliving old, happy memories. He knows his days are getting short so he enjoys them while he can remembering all that happened in his wonderful life. No one talks to him, I wonder if he cares. Maybe he wants someone to listen to the stories of events that happened to him but no one will. No one has the time to sit down for a mere five minutes and listen to him speak. It probably would make him happy for his last few months and years, to know someone might be passing along his stories. One might say, "Hey! Some old guy on a bench told me a story about a coconut falling on his head," to a friend. Someone even might take that idea and turn it into a book. All the old man wants is someone to notice all the funny, joyful, eventful moments life brings that we cannot avoid. That's why I, Daphne Grimm made it my goal of the year to sit down and have a one on one conversation with this man with no interruptions or distractions.

Patches of skin on shins poked out of my yellow dress. Yellow for friendship. The bare skin seared on the hot, black, metal benched that soaked in the summer sunlight. The man looked over and nodded hello. I decided it was now or never.

"Hello! How are you?" I chirped, "Wonderful weather isn't it? Summer just fills me with life. Brings back so many joyous memories." The man chuckled ever so quietly to himself, "Why it is. Sitting here really makes me realize way life should be. Peaceful and happy with people living life to the fullest. And yes I've had my hard times but what or who would I be without them. Defiantly not who I am today. Without them I wouldn't have learned from them or learned to enjoy them because, even though it was hard at the time, they brought bigger more happier things into my life. When I sit on this bench I choose which memories to relive. Some are hard one others are my fondest, some are my regrets or mistakes and others are my most boring memories like when I used to take baths when I was a young boy. Whatever memory it is or whatever memory is to come I've learned to try and not avoid it and to let life do it's magic to me. Whatever is to happen in the future I'm not going to try to pass them by, I'm going to live through them even if they hurt. I let nature take control and I connect to the Earth. That's how I think people should live."

He paused to take a breath and I let his words sink in. Then he continued, "One of my most fondest memories from summer is dancing in the rain with my wife and kids during a summer thunder storm. Lightning flashed around us but we danced like there was no tomorrow and with no worries in the world. Sadly they aren't with me anymore but reliving the memories makes me feel like they are with me now. What I want most before I go is for people to know how they should live and how they should realize they don't need to avoid bad things because they make us better and how it's okay to grieve but at one point you need to stop grieving, pick yourself up and dust yourself, and continue on with life. I hope that people will some day acknowledge my thoughts and stories." It had gotten dark and I noticed I should be getting home. I did not wanting to end this perfect moment but I knew that I would be causing others stress.

"I wish I could stay here forever. I could listen to you forever! I wish that people will sit down and listen to you because you hold important, wise thoughts that are what life is about! I'm so angry! People should just listen to you instead of being on their devices all the time. You are what matters not some stupid teen show! I promise you I will tell people your stories and spread your knowledge! I will come back and listen to you! I might even bring friends…"

"Thank you for listening to me. It means enough as it is for only one person to listen to me. One person is enough to make a difference especially someone like you. Life is short and you have to live it to it's fullest. That's what I want you to know. Thank you. Thank you so much, it feels good to have someone know my teachings. Thank you." He cut me off of my bitter ramblings. I cycled off on my bicycle and smiled all the way.

Now whenever I see this man, whether it's with Sabrina or by myself, I cry and wave and smile in fear that there are not enough days left for him to spread his stories, life lessons, and knowledge to the world.

_**So I hope you guys like it! Please review!**_


End file.
